


Safe and Sound

by Lauriekits



Series: GX Drabbles [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world is against you, what can you turn to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble RQ from tumblr, hope it's alright!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

You’re in a room. A medium-sized dorm filled with equations. It represented your mind, always questioning the world and trying to find the correct answer. There were many answers, but were any of them true? You wonder. You take a deep breath.

Your name is Bastion Misawa, and you need to calm down.

You scratch your head; Why were you so worried? All of your peers failing to notice you? It was probably a phase, or your paranoia messing up your calculating mind. Perhaps it was a cruel prank and those you considered your friends were a part of it. But they weren’t that harsh, were they? You never told anyone about your depression or athazagoraphobia. Why should you, anyway? They don’t need to know of your insecurities that would put your status as a confident duelist to shame.

More writings on the wall. There were so many questions, but you were never able to find the right answer. There was always an answer to everything; mathematics and science always led the way. They were always your guiding light, your freedom, your way of thinking. Science is your world.

But in your world of science, was also your world of duelling. Why was it that students would fail to answer your request for a duel, or guidance on where to find your friends? Granted, you always found them in the end, often fishing or playing small games, but they fail to notice you. Every time.

Thinking about your friends is making you stress. Did they not want to be your friends anymore? Was there a point in trying to prove your existence? There had to be! You didn’t just enrol to this school for duelling, you arrived at the chance at finally making friends you never had before.

But just like before high school, your life was beginning to crumble, with worries of your treatment invading your mind.

You collapse onto your bed, forcing your face against your pillow. You didn’t want the neighbours to hear your cries, the Ra Yellow Dorm wasn’t exactly soundproof. Your tears were making the pillow soggy and your face wet, but you didn’t care to clean yourself up. This mess was obviously deserved, right? You didn’t try hard enough to keep your friendships, nor your status as an intellectual duelist.

It was your own fault, you deserve all this pain.

You eventually settle down, placing yourself on your back to observe the ceiling. You take a moment to observe the formulas you had written above, thanks to a ladder you kept in the cupboard. You realise that some errors have been made; The equation doesn’t make sense. This was an unusual realisation coming from you, as you were a calculating analyst that rarely ever leave his formulas incorrect. You must’ve left it during one of your anxiety attacks.

Wiping any remaining tears away from your eyes, you quickly leave your bed and grab your ladder, taking a marker out of your pocket. You climb up, and start to finish the problem to be solved. You eventually have to move to the wall, walking down the ladder, due to lack of space.

You finally did it. You had created the perfect deck to win against one of the newest students, Sartorius. Many others had been joining his White Dorm which agitated you, as you saw yourself as one of the strongest duelists at Duel Academy, with the ability to join Obelisk Blue whenever you wanted. One of your problems throughout the weeks was not being considered in the first place. But with your focused mind, you had figured out the perfect equation on how to defeat Sartorius, and to end the White Dorm’s existence, resulting in a safe and sound environment with all your friends back.

You were finally going to achieve the happiness and companionship you desired for so long. And this was all thanks to science.

Your safe space. You comfort activity.

Your world.

Your name is Bastion Misawa, and you are going to win your happiness back.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Ouch, that irony.


End file.
